Wanting what you can't have
by Mandy M Dee
Summary: So this is nuts. Crazy, funny, weird as hell, entertaining, and enjoyable. And its just a oneshot! check it out


Lucas hesitated before knocking on his mothers door. He didn't want to tell her, but he had to, he just...he had too. This secret was eating him alive.

He carefully knocked and herd no answer. Well from his mothers voice. Instead what he heard was more of a moan. But not a "oh dear I'm hurt moan" it was more of a "oh I like that" moan.

Lucas just slowly opened the door and his eyes almost bulged out of his head.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!" he screamed looking at his mother.

She was laying there, on her bed, with some guy. Some young guy, who Lucas never saw before. They were half naked and he was on top of her, but worst of all, he was _foundling _her.

"EW EW EW! YUCKY YUCKY YUCKY!" Lucas shouted covering his eyes and whining like a spoiled kid.

"Oh dear god Lucas. I'm sorry." Karen quickly jumped up and covered her self.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Lucas asked.

"Andy is the name, sex is the game." the man smiled and winked before putting his hand out for a shake.

Lucas just stood there, looking at him.

Andy looked down at his hand and smirked.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to touch that either, especially where its been these past couple of hours." Andy laughed before putting his shirt on and giving Karen a slap on the behind and walking out the door.

"Sorry babe." Karen smiled before sitting Lucas on the bed. "Did you want something?"

"Well I wanted to tell you something, but now that my eyes are burning, and my head is spinning, I can't really recall what I wanted to say."

"Oh stop being a pansy." Karen rolled her eyes before getting up and looking at her self in the mirror.

"I am not a pansy mom!"

"Yes you are. Pansy!"

"Mom, I'm a tough guy. I'm tough. I .. Punch people...and I.. I punch them hard!"

"Whatever. What do you want?" Karen asked again.

"Mom I think you need to sit down for this." Lucas calmly told her.

"No last time you told me that, you said Brooke was preggers."

Lucas was silent.

"Don't tell me you knocked her up!" Karen yelled.

"I think mom. I think she is pregnant. He didn't exactly tell me...but I just..I just know something is going on."

"Lucas." Karen shook her head.

"Listen mom, I know I screwed up, and I know that you are probably really upset, but mom...I'm scared. I-"

"Holy basheezilll! Look at the size of this Hickki Andy left on my Tit. Damn, Deb sure will be jealous about this one. I mean DAMN!" Karen interrupted looking in the mirror, admiring her hicki.

"Mom!"

"What? Oh..yes..Brooke. Preggers. You. Scared. Continue." Karen sat down holding his hand.

"Mom, I don't know what to do...I'm terrified. I can't be a dad..I just..I'm not ready." Lucas told her, with tears streaming down her face.

"Pansy." Karen whispered.

"What?" Lucas looked up at her.

"Nothing." She smiled.

"Whatever, I'm just going to go talk to Brooke."

"Keep me posted, oh and sweetie?"

"Yes mom."

"Try to keep it in your pants more. I mean two pregnancy scares with the same girl in two years? Kinda cliche."

Lucas nodded and set himself off to Brooke's house. Ready to face his destiny.

But he couldn't go there, not yet. He made a stop first, he made a stop at the two people he seemed like he counted on most in the world. His brother, and sister in law.

He knocked on the door but didn't answer, so he slowly began to open the door , when again he interrupted a sexual time.

"LUKE!" Haley screamed with Nathan's hairy ass, and his big muscular on top of her, thrusting away.

"Um, sorry! I"m sorry!"

Nathan turned his head, but didn't stop thrusting, he just kept pounding himself into Haley, and smiled at his brother.

"Well be done in a minute."

Lucas just nodded and waited there, trying not to stare.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh GOD! Nathan, you fucking ROCK!" Haley screamed tightly grabbing around Nathan's body.

Lucas just rocked back and fourth trying to whistle a happy tune, and not notice his brother and best friend, get it on, right in front of him.

Finally. They were done.

They got up and dressed and came back to greet Lucas.

"Sorry you had to wait, we don't like to stop making love, while were in the process."

"You call that making love? Dude, you pounded her like a duck."

Haley just giggled.

"Yes, that he did." she smiled looking up at her.

He went down and kissed her as she slid her hand to his Private parts. Lucas grew frustrated when he saw them fore playing, with him right there!

"Damn it you guys, I need your help!"

"Oh, sorry." Nathan blushed.

"Haley, just wait like 10 minutes."

Haley just shrugged.

"Whatever, I'll just wait in the bedroom, where I'll be Brooking myself until you get back."

Lucas almost had a hear attack.

He loved it when Brooke, would Brooke herself, oh he loved her.

Before Haley made it to the bedroom she turned around and looked at Lucas.

"You know Lucas, I feel bad we kind of just fucked right in front of you, I mean I know you and Brooke broke up, and she is like, with someone else, but you know if you ever want to come over, I'm sure Nathan wouldn't mind a threesome."

"Hales!"

"Just a suggestion." Haley winked before finally entering the bedroom.

"Wait, me and Brooke didn't break up. And wait, she isn't with anyone else!"

"Oopsy, looks like I said to much." Haley screamed from the bedroom.

"I have to go find her. I have to tell her how I feel."

Nathan just laughed. "Typical."

"What?"

" I mean it's the same for you, every time. You spill your heart out to Brooke making me these pansy speeches every time."

"I love her...and they are not Pansy speeches, I get that shit from Dr. Phil."

"Yea, and then when it comes to Peyton, you are always saving her. I mean you saved her like what 50 times, and you NEVER tapped that yet? PANSY!!"

Lucas hung his head. He was getting agitated

"I think Brooke is pregnant Nate.. "

Nathan just laughed.

"Dude. It's not funny."

"Yes...Yes it is."

"Okay, maybe a little. Wait FUCK, no its not funny!"

Nathan put his hands on his shoulders and looked Lucas straight in the eye.

"Go get her."

"Um, okay?"

And with that Lucas was off. Running to Brooke's house, hair blowing in the wind. He was going to tell her he loved her. He was going to be there for her. He loved her!

"I love Brooke, I love Brooke, I love Brooke!" he yelled as he was running

"I love Brooke, I love Brooke, I love Brooke, I..Ow, FUCK!"

A large Melon as just thrown at Lucas, my a moving car.

"EAT SHIT AND DIE FUCKER!" a man from the opposing team laughed, as they all drove by.

"FUCK YOU! I LOVE BROOKE DAVIS!"

"PANSY!"

Lucas brushed it off and when he came to Brooke's house, he was horrified at what he saw.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Hi ya buddy, you are just in time." Brooke smiled.

In time, in time for what? She was wearing a wedding gown, and she was looking hot!

"We are getting married." Brooke giggled.

"We are? Oh Brooke. I love you, and I promise that I-"

"No silly, me and Chris."

"Say what?"

"Yeah its true. We are going to have our little baby, and have a beautiful life together, and we are going to get married right here right now."

"Say what?"

"Brooke dear are you ready?" The priest asked.

"Wait, Hold on, one second!! I love you Brooke. That baby, is my baby. We need to be together, I love you!"

"Actually, its Chris's baby. I knew for a while. But Chris was on tour, so I decided to just stay with you in the mean time, you know, I mean, you are sort of a pansy, but your real good in bed."

"I am not a pansy."

"Dude, you are a pansy."

"Fuck off Keller."

Chris just shrugged and started to sing

_Hey I'm Chris Keller_

_I'm a kind littler feller_

_I'm getting married todayy _

_Hey hey hey!_

_Lucas is gay!_

_I'm going to be a daddy_

_FUCK YEAH!_

_I love Brooke Davis_

_Yes its true_

_and she is kinky as hell too!_

_And cows go moo moo mooo_

Brooke jumped up and down and squealed with delight.

"That's my baby!"

Lucas looked at Chris and kicked him as hard as he could in the balls.

"FUCK!"

"Ha!"

"Lucas!"

Lucas ran as fast as he could out of the house and he kept running, until he herd screaming from a familiar house.

"HELP, PLEASE, HELP!"

It was indeed Peyton Sawyers house!

Lucas went running in and barged into the doors and he almost shot himself right there with what he saw.

Jake.

Peyton.

Sex.

"Lucas, what are you doing here?" Jake asked.

"What are you doing to her?" Lucas asked.

"Role play. I'm the burglar, she is the sexy quiet girl. We were just about to get in out, until you ran in here."

"I herd yelling."

"Oh."

Awkward silence.

"Okay, I guess I should be leaving."

"Peace."

Lucas left. Disappointed. His mom was a nut, Haley and Nathan were horn dogs, Brooke was getting married, and Jake and Peyton, were role playing sex loving bimbo's.

He was all alone.

"Man. My life sucks." he pouted as he sat down at the river court.

"Hey man." Mouth came up to him and smiled.

"Mouth!" Lucas smiled. "What's up. My only true friend!"

"Nothing, about to actually leave for florida."

"What?"

"Yeah, Rachel is there, I'm thinking about going there, killing her new boyfriend, getting her drunk, and take advantage of her."

"Dirty."

"Yeah."

Awkward silence.

"Well bye."

"Hey mouth?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah bud?"

"Am i..Am I a pansy?"

Mouth looked at his friend in the eye.

"Yes."


End file.
